


Misère

by 17_verse



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate universe - Mafia, High School Student Jeon Wonwoo, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mafia Boss Kim Mingyu, Mild Sexual Content, Older Kim Mingyu, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17_verse/pseuds/17_verse
Summary: : a declaration by which a card player engages to lose every trick
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Misère

Wonwoo quickly walked out of the classroom as soon as he heard the bell ring. He kept his head low, not looking at anyone. Having transferred just a month before, during his senior year, he had no friends. Not that Wonwoo was shy. He did try but only had orange juice spilled over his head. Nobody wanted to be near him. 

Everyone avoided him like a plague. It did not help that the teachers were all praising him. Nobody wants a charity case to be above them. 

Today was a Friday and his father would be home. Maybe he could convince him to let him transfer into the nearby public. He thinks he will feel better there than some exclusive arts school.

“I’m home.” Wonwoo absentmindedly muttered as he took his shoes off and placed them on the rack. The curtains were drawn shut which made their small apartment drown in pitch black. He flicks the light switch.

Wonwoo wanted to scream. He should be screaming but no sound came out of his mouth. He sees his father pale, hanging from the ceiling, a rope wrapped around his neck.

He hears loud banging from the front door. He froze. He hears the door being forcefully opened and a barrage of heavy footsteps. Three men in black suits and black leather shoes stormed in their living room.

“We are here to–” The man stopped as he looked at the ceiling. A shrill ringtone blasts from the phone near the body. After a ring, Wonwoo ran towards it, dropping on his knees. He unlocked his father’s phone. A video was on display. It was his father on the thumbnail wearing the same clothes as he hangs from the ceiling. Wonwoo was not thinking when he pressed play. 

The video started playing and he sees his father standing on a stool holding on to the noose.

 _“If I kill myself will my son be safe?”_ His father asked looking past the camera.

 _“Yes. You don’t have to worry about him.”_ A voice answered. _“He will be **safe**_ _.”_ The last word dripped with so much malice.

His father sighed as he put on the noose and without a moment’s hesitation kicked the stool and Wonwoo heard a resounding crack. 

“Your father was stupid.” Wonwoo looked behind him, his face was mere inches away from the man who spoke earlier. He had sharp eyes, a steely gaze, and a voice cold with no remorse.

“You don’t take words for assurance. They mean nothing.” The man continued.

“Did you do this to him?” Wonwoo asked quietly as he looked at the man. He wanted to know if they were the ones who did this to his father. The man gave him a sad smile.

“I’m not cruel.”

 _“Boss, what about his son?”_ Another voice came from the video catching Wonwoo’s attention, he listened.

_“Find him. They’d pay good money for someone like him. He’s young and beautiful too. He can’t go walking the streets alive. He might know something.”_

Wonwoo dropped the phone on the floor and the man picked it up. 

“This is still in good condition, wipe the memory. Have it cleaned and it’s good to go. Search the house further for anything of value.” The man stood up and ordered the other two. He was probably the same height as Wonwoo or taller.

“Who are you?” Wonwoo asked, his voice slowly regaining volume.

“I’m Kim Mingyu. We’re here to collect debt. Your father owes us quite a lot. Everything here wouldn't be enough.” The man looked at Wonwoo unamused.

“He’s dead! Can’t you see? He’s hanging right there!” Wonwoo yelled, pointing at his father’s dead body, feeling wronged by the world. His father was hanging from the ceiling and they were searching their house for things they could sell. His father was dead. Wonwoo did not feel human.

Mingyu bends a knee and roughly grabs Wonwoo’s chin forcing Wonwoo to look at him. “I should be running away if I were you. Didn’t you hear? They’re looking for you.” 

Wonwoo stared into the man’s eyes. 

“Save me please. I’ll do anything.” Wonwoo said softly, tears brimming his eyes.

“If you’ll do anything, why not get sold?” Mingyu loosened his hold on Wonwoo and cupped his cheek. “How sure are you that I am not like them? What would I gain from you? They are probably looking for you, thinking you might know something. You won’t be valuable to me.” Mingyu says as he wiped a stray tear from Wonwoo’s cheek. 

“You’re not cruel… unlike them.” Wonwoo looked into the man’s eyes. “Please... Save me.”

“Bring the body down.”

♤

_“You said you will do anything. You will be mine.”_

He remembered how painfully soft Mingyu had placed a kiss on his lips, a stark contrast on the way he held Wonwoo’s hands above his head. The other’s lips leaving trails on his heated flesh, exploring every inch of him. It still haunted Wonwoo in his dreams. He gasps, heart racing, as he felt his body betraying him. He could feel the other going south, peppering his skin with nips and wet kisses. He bites onto his lips hard as Mingyu held onto his length, felt hot breath on his tip and feather light kisses on his sensitive flesh. He suppresses a moan threatening to pass through his lips as Mingyu took him into his mouth. 

He wanted to move away, disgusted with the way his body was reacting, wanted to push the man off him but could not. Too overwhelmed with sensations, lost in a haze. He cannot remember when the man had let go of his hands, he only remembers softly biting his fingers in a feeble attempt to keep quiet, the other fisting the sheets, as Mingyu continued with his ministrations. He was getting close, just a little more. Mingyu pulled away. He whimpers at the loss of contact and Mingyu lets out a small chuckle. He could hear Mingyu breathing heavily in his ear as the other moved his hand on his length.

“Everything about you is mine now. _Everything_. Come for me.” Mingyu kissed him softly behind his ear and Wonwoo lets himself fall off the edge with a silent scream. His forehead leaning heavily on Mingyu’s shoulder as the latter holds him tightly through his orgasm whispering sweet nothings to his ears. _That's it dove. Perfect. So beautiful._

Wonwoo wonders if he had made the right choice. Maybe he should have died. Maybe he should have killed himself too like his father.

Wonwoo lets himself drift off.

♤

“Your uniform. Mingyu expects you for breakfast downstairs in ten minutes.” Wonwoo was dumbfounded as Jeonghan handed him a set of uniform as soon as he got out of the shower. 

Wonwoo remembers the first words that came out of Jeonghan’s lips when they first met.

_“You should’ve left him there to die. I asked you to bring me money Mingyu. Not a corpse and an utterly useless pet.” His words were full of venom and disgust as he eyed Wonwoo. Wonwoo loses the colour on his face when he hears the other’s next words. “They’re looking for him. They want him dead. I’ve arranged a meeting… we’ll hand him over tomorrow.”_

His father had been dead for two years now.

Before Wonwoo could say anything, Jeonghan had left him. Wonwoo looks at the uniform, studies it in detail. He touches the nameplate, ‘ **JEON WONWOO** '.

Wonwoo looked at himself in front of the mirror. His hair was now a dark shade of brown. His cheeks lost its roundness from the first time he came into the mansion. His eyes, he did not know, lost their shine. Wonwoo barely looks at himself in front of the mirror, afraid of what he might see, a person he did not know, sharing the same face, the same voice.

Mingyu was already eating when Wonwoo went downstairs. Wonwoo started eating. They had eggs and bacon for breakfast. He didn't like coffee. A cup of hot chocolate was already set up for him instead.

“Jeonghan will take care of everything. Just do as he says. His words are as good as mine and carry the same weight. You would do well to remember.” Mingyu said as he straightened his cuffs and tie. He picked up his coat and went past Wonwoo. He did not even look at Wonwoo.

Wonwoo watched him leave. When he was done, it was seven. Jeonghan went to pick him up and handed him a navy blue backpack. He was silent the entire ride. His mind was miles away from him.

“Good morning I’m Yoon Jeonghan. This is Jeon Wonwoo.” Jeonghan said introducing Wonwoo to the teacher in charge. 

“I’ll be back here at 4.” Jeonghan said to Wonwoo before the teacher led him to his classroom. The silver watch on Wonwoo’s wrist says it was a quarter to eight.

The classroom quieted down as soon as the teacher came in. Wonwoo followed closely behind him.

“We have a new student. Please introduce yourself.” The teacher looked at him expectantly. 

For a moment, Wonwoo was panicking. He had not been in front of people for a long time. He was getting dizzy as he looked at the faces in front of him. They were blurry. He feels his throat run dry.

“My name is Jeon Wonwoo.” He said, his voice rough and bowed a little.

"Please sit on that vacant chair by the window.” The teacher points at the empty seat beside the window and Wonwoo quietly takes his place. 

The homeroom teacher leaves the room. Wonwoo sits, still not believing he was in school, attending a class. 

“Hi. I’m Lee Chan. This is my brother Lee Jihoon. We’re best friends now.” A pink haired boy wrapped an arm around Wonwoo. No other person has touched Wonwoo in a long time. He looks at Chan.

“Not much of a talker are you.” Chan says as he awkwardly removes his arm from Wonwoo. 

“Don’t scare him.” A blond boy said as he looked at Wonwoo. He eyes him, almost trying to read him and Wonwoo feels uncomfortable being under such a scrutinizing gaze. 

“I’m welcoming him.” Chan answers defensively as he goes back to his seat. 

“He’s crazy sometimes.” Jihoon said, still looking at Wonwoo. Wonwoo shrugged and a new teacher came in. 

“Hey… it’s lunch time. Wanna head over to the cafeteria?” Chan asks Wonwoo. 

“No thank you.” Wonwoo politely declined. Not long after he was left alone in the classroom. He placed his bag on his lap. He found a packed lunch earlier while he was looking for a pen and notebook. 

He sees a white envelope with cash. _“In case you didn’t like the food, this is your lunch money for the day. -KMG”_ in perfect handwriting. It was probably a week’s worth of allowance, Wonwoo himself has never touched in his life. If he wanted, he could buy a bus ticket with it and still have something left. He could run away. _Was this some kind of test?_

“He won’t last long. People who come in mid-semester don’t.” Wonwoo could hear them talking. He tries to focus on what the teacher was saying. He liked literature before. He vaguely wonders if they have a subject on music. Jeonghan did not hand him any class schedule.

Jeonghan was late. It was a quarter to five and Wonwoo contemplated running away until Jeonghan appeared behind him. “The car is this way.” The man spoke and led Wonwoo into the parking lot.

“I will take you to your training. I’ve informed your trainer to avoid your face as much as possible. Anywhere else, he might do as he pleases.” Jeonghan said in a clipped voice. 

Wonwoo was glad he did not have to worry about going to school with bruises on his face or a busted lip. His trainer probably lived off and found pleasure in Wonwoo’s pain. Mingyu thinks that it was a necessity that Wonwoo knew how to protect himself and so he made him train for different martial arts and weapons. Wonwoo enjoyed and excelled in archery, archaic it may seem.

“You need to know how to shoot a gun. All the people near me know how.” Mingyu once said as he stands behind Wonwoo. He was in his marksmanship training and Mingyu had paid him a visit. “It doesn’t matter if it’s an old person, a child or someone you know. If I tell you to shoot them, you pull the trigger.”

♤

“Mingyu will come in at 8 for dinner. You may do your homework for the meantime.” Jeonghan said as he dropped Wonwoo off in his room. 

Wonwoo had nothing left to do. So, he thinks of what game Mingyu was playing. Again, whether it was some kind of test he needed to pass. He was in deep thought until Jeonghan called him to wait downstairs. 

Mingyu took off his suit jacket and loosened his tie before sitting down. He then pulled his sleeves up. Wonwoo saw the silver watch on Mingyu’s right wrist.

He paused to look at the man in front of him. He had silver blueish hair, cut and styled up into neat perfection. Sharp eyes he could always feel watching him, lips that spoke power to the people around him, Kim Mingyu. Wonwoo looked until he remembered where he was.

“I went to school today. I met new people. I finished my homework.” Wonwoo comments as they began to eat. Mingyu only nodded without even looking at Wonwoo and continued eating.

They sleep in the same room and in the same bed. Mingyu had switched off the lights. Wonwoo stared at the ceiling willing himself to sleep. Before he knew it, Mingyu's alarm went off and he could feel the man getting out of bed. He should get ready for school as well.

He went home with an aching rib. He could not focus on his training. It was too late when he felt his trainer’s solid fist collide with his torso. 

Mingyu did not say a thing even if he saw Wonwoo limping. Wonwoo did not bother speaking. They would be lost in the wind anyway. He will only be wasting his breath.

He was glad tomorrow was a weekend. He did not have to go to school and explain to Chan why he was limping. The younger was not fazed with the way Wonwoo was giving him short answers and noncommittal shrugs and continued talking to him still. 

Wonwoo woke up to an empty bed. He had homework he did not do yesterday to keep him occupied for the day. He finished all of them after lunch. Not long after Jeonghan came and picked him up for his training.

“Where's Mingyu?” Wonwoo asked from his seat. 

“We do not ask where Mingyu is Wonwoo.” Jeonghan replied as he continued driving. Wonwoo should know not to look for Mingyu. 

“I’ll be back later.” Jeonghan said as the car came to a full stop. 

Wonwoo managed to flip his trainer twice during their sparring sessions. He ate dinner alone and went to bed alone. He kept staring at the ceiling until he fell asleep. 

♤

It was Monday. It has been two weeks since he started going to school. Wonwoo does not know for how long he can keep it up. 

“Wanna hangout after school? It will be fun.” Chan came up to him before lunch break.

“I can't.” Wonwoo said as he took out his lunch box. He had been saving up his pocket money. His lunch boxes were better than the food in the cafeteria.

“It’s just an hour or two. Tell your butler you have choir practice or something.” Chan insists.

“I can't.” Wonwoo began to eat.

“We usually hang out after school. You know where to find us if you change your mind.” Chan said before leaving the classroom.

Wonwoo went about his daily routine. Mingyu was already there when he got home. They ate in silence. Mingyu went to bed first while Wonwoo fumbled with his homework. Not long after Wonwoo joins him in bed. They went to sleep without a word said to each other.

As he lay in bed looking at the ceiling, he thought about Chan's offer. _An hour or two would not hurt._

The following day he told Jeonghan he had choir practice when he came to pick Wonwoo up. 

“It’s a two hour practice.” Wonwoo said without looking at Jeonghan. He knew he was not a good liar and he is trying his best.

“I will call your trainer and say that you can’t come today.” He did not expect Jeonghan’s words, so his words stumbled out of his mouth. “Yes… and thank you.” he said and walked back to the school.

Chan and Jihoon were bickering when he arrived. Chan was sitting on the concrete table while Jihoon sat on the bench.

“I win. Pay up.” Jihoon said as he stood up from the concrete bench. Wonwoo raised an eyebrow at them. “We had a bet. He said you wouldn’t come.” Jihoon offered Wonwoo.

“I mean… it’s just so hard to get to you.” Chan said as he handed Jihoon a couple of bills.

“Now... where to?” Jihoon asked as he wrapped an arm around Wonwoo’s shoulder. Wonwoo was amused, Chan and Jihoon's heads barely reached his shoulders.

They ate spicy rice cakes at a stall a block away from the school gates. They rarely had street snacks at the mansion. Mingyu owned a mansion Wonwoo was not allowed to explore.

He missed his old friends and wonders how they are doing. He had stopped going to school when Mingyu took him in. Instead, he had tutors probably twice his age. 

“You didn't go to your training.” Those were the first words Mingyu has said to him ever since he started attending school. 

“I… I had choir practice.” Wonwoo could feel a cold shiver run down his spine. “I… I signed up for it. They…uh… they said that I could join clubs. I joined the choir.” Mingyu looked at him then continued to eat. Wonwoo kept his head low and avoided his eyes the entire ordeal.

Wonwoo had lied to Mingyu. 

“I’d like to stop my training to focus on my choir practice.” Wonwoo said the following week. He had been spending more time with Chan and Jihoon. They went to arcades and even watched a movie. He ate with them during lunch at the cafeteria. 

They had shown him things, wrapped him in a cocoon of normalcy.

“If that’s what you want. I’ll tell Jeonghan.” Mingyu said as he got on the bed.

Wonwoo lied again. The training was the last bit that kept him from feeling like a normal high school student. He did not know if he should be scared that Mingyu did not ask why and gave it to him so easily. Or he should be happy that he did not have to explain anything. He did not want to be caught by his own mouth.

♤

“He’s lying to you Mingyu.” Jeonghan said as he handed Mingyu photos of Wonwoo and his after school activities. There was no choir practice. Mingyu knew Wonwoo had been lying from the beginning. Wonwoo was not a very good liar.

“That’s the happiest I’ve seen him outside the mansion. Who are they?” Mingyu said as he looked at photos of Wonwoo looking without a care in the world.

"Lee Chan and Lee Jihoon. They are under Choi Seungcheol. Do you think they’ll hurt Wonwoo?” Jeonghan asked with concern, showing in his voice. Jeonghan had always been distant to people. As far as Mingyu remembers, Jeonghan had always been cold. 

“Seungcheol is not stupid.” Mingyu commented as he took a photo of Wonwoo from the bunch. Wonwoo was laughing. Mingyu wanted to know what it sounded like. “Can I have this?” 

“Yeah… sure.” Jeonghan was taken aback by the sudden request.

“Thanks.” Mingyu answered as he took the photo into his wallet. “What else is there?”

“Jooheon and Taeyong are making their move.”

♤

“How is choir practice going?” Wonwoo nearly dropped his chopsticks when he heard Mingyu speak.

“It’s… it’s going well.” Wonwoo tried to regain his composure and not let his nerves get to him.

“I just don’t hear you sing when you are here.” Mingyu commented. 

“I… I didn’t want to bother you.” He could feel his insides being clawed, his palms sweating.

“Jeonghan said you’ll be staying over at a friend’s house.” They just finished eating and Jeonghan had informed Mingyu that Wonwoo would like to ask permission to stay over at a friend’s house but he did not have the courage to tell Mingyu himself.

“Friends. They’re brothers.” Wonwoo supplied while fiddling with the hem of his shirt and worrying his bottom lip.

“Do you need anything?” Mingyu asked and Wonwoo was quick to say no without looking up.

“You can go and my only condition is that you must have this with you at all times.” Mingyu said as he placed a phone in front of Wonwoo. Wonwoo picked it up and looked at Mingyu. “I’ll be calling from time to time and I expect you to answer my calls. My number and Jeonghan’s are listed there.”

“Thank you.” were the only words Wonwoo could say.

“Come to bed when you're done here.” Mingyu said as he stood up from his seat and left Wonwoo on the table.

♤

“You must be Wonwoo.” A man about his height with blond hair and a dimpled smile greeted. He had his hand out which Wonwoo took. “My name is Seungcheol. I’m Chan and Jihoon’s older brother.”

“Don’t scare him hyung.” Jihoon said as he took Wonwoo’s hand away from Seungcheol and led him into the car.

“I’m just introducing myself.” Seungcheol said as he got into the driver’s seat.

“Is this your first sleepover?” Chan asked as they got settled in the backseat while Jihoon sat in the passenger seat.

“Yes.” Wonwoo said, hugging his backpack and gripping the phone in his hand.

“We’re gonna have so much fun.” Chan said as he pulled Wonwoo close and placed his head on the other’s shoulder.

♤

They stayed at the house for the most part watching random movies and dance videos on the internet. Wonwoo learned that Chan and Jihoon were good dancers not that he had much to compare with. Wonwoo busied himself with the karaoke machine.

He had loved to sing ever since he was young. He remembers his young self standing on the table singing for his father. He never knew his mother. As far as he can remember, it has always been him and his father until that fateful day that changed his life. Wonwoo knew the latest songs on the radio. Mingyu allows him that much.

Dinner was served. Seungcheol was at the head of the table Jihoon sitting on his right. Chan sat beside Jihoon. Wonwoo was on Seungcheol’s left. 

“You know Kim Mingyu right?” Seungcheol asked and the room plummeted into deafening silence.

“Aren’t you tired?” Seungcheol put his utensils down and stood up from his seat.

“Hyung… Wonwoo is my friend. What are you doing?” Chan stood from his seat.

“Chan… don’t.” Jihoon pulled the other back into his seat.

“I’m offering Wonwoo his freedom.” Seungcheol stood behind Wonwoo and placed his hands on Wonwoo’s shoulders. Wonwoo drops his cutlery, the sound resounding in the entire room. He leans in close to Wonwoo’s ear. “Mingyu has kept you locked hasn’t he… like some animal… a slave perhaps? For pleasure? Pain?”

“God knows what he does to you… someone as beautiful as you.” Seungcheol said amusement coloring his voice as he touches Wonwoo’s cheek. Wonwoo flinched. “If you help me… I could give you your freedom.”

“What do you want?” Wonwoo asked, looking straight into Seungcheol’s eyes. Seungcheol smiles at him.

“Kim Mingyu. _Dead_.”

♤

Mingyu was not cruel. He was beyond cruel. Wonwoo remembered Mingyu placing a gun on the table while his tutor discussed. Mingyu stood behind him and whispered in his ear.

“Pick up the gun. Point at him and pull the trigger.”

Wonwoo froze. The hands on his shoulders felt heavier.

“Come on dove. Don’t make me wait.” Mingyu cooed and softly bit Wonwoo’s ear. Wonwoo looked at the man in front of him. He was in his late forties. He was teaching Wonwoo the life of the stars, galaxies and the universe.

"Mr. Kim.” His tutor said wide-eyed at Mingyu. Mingyu looked at the man. Wonwoo gingerly picked up the gun and pointed at his tutor.

“Wonwoo.” His tutor looked at him in disbelief.

“Mr. Kim I have kids.” His tutor said, turning his attention back to Mingyu, pleading. He knew about those kids. Two girls in their teenage years, he had shown Wonwoo a photo of them once.

“Pull the trigger dove.” Wonwoo aims, pulls the trigger, feels the ricochet of the gun, and sees the man fall. A bullet through his forehead.

"Perfect.” Mingyu whispered as he placed a kiss on Wonwoo’s cheek. Wonwoo could feel his tears falling, still dreaming about how blood splattered on his face and red spilled on his notebook, tainted constellations. 

♤

Wonwoo had been hanging out more often with Jihoon and Chan in some sort of secret hideout not far from the school gates. Seungcheol was always there trying to befriend Wonwoo to do his bidding. He knew he was being used but cannot help thinking that he wanted it too. He enjoyed how seemingly normal his life had been ever since he started hanging out with Chan and Jihoon. 

“How do you plan on killing him?” Wonwoo asked after being in deep thought. He was sitting on a couch. 

“You... my precious one will kill him.” Seungcheol said as he handed Wonwoo a glass of orange juice. Wonwoo took the glass skeptically. Jihoon and Chan were not in the room and he was scared to accept anything from Seungcheol without them.

“What makes you think I will?” He asked, looking at Seungcheol.

“You hate the man just as much as we do. Go ahead... there’s nothing in there. I promise.” Seungcheol said lightly with a smile on his lips. Wonwoo looked at the glass and took a sip.

By the end of the day, there was nothing on the food and drinks. Trust is a hard concept for Wonwoo. He still remembers the last time he did and where it led him.

“Will I gain anything from this?” Wonwoo asked, looking at the magic 8 ball in his hand.

“Of course. You will have your freedom once he is gone… I will do everything I can... even give you a new life. You can start over and forget about everything. You have my word.” Seungcheol said, looking at Wonwoo. The door opened. Chan and Jihoon just came back from a food run.

“What are you doing here? Stop bothering my friend hyung.” Chan said as he pushed Seungcheol away from Wonwoo. Seungcheol holds his hands up in surrender.

“It’s getting late… I should go.” Wonwoo said as he stood up from the couch.

“But we just got back and we have food.” Jihoon protested as he placed buckets of fried chicken and take-out boxes on the table.

“I’ll see you on Monday.” Wonwoo said as he walked out of the hideout. He sent a text to Jeonghan and waited in front of the school gates.

He was sitting at the back of the car when he pulled out the magic 8 ball from his pocket.

_Don’t count on it._

♤

“Mingyu wants you to get ready.” Jeonghan said as he entered the room. Wonwoo was dozing off. It was late in the afternoon and he had just finished his homework. He had been on edge the past few weeks and sleeping less and less.

“Follow me.” Wonwoo got up and followed. Jeonghan led him to the left wing on the second floor of the mansion. When Wonwoo stepped into the room, he was greeted by five women. They were not part of the household and Wonwoo got nervous.

“You’ll be attending a gathering with Mingyu and he wants you at your best. They’ll be helping you out. Please do as they say. I’ll be back.” Jeonghan said as he left the room.

“Please follow me.” A woman came up to him, she led him to a bathroom. Wordlessly, they started taking off his clothes. He was about to struggle when he remembered what Jeonghan said.

They bathed him with fragrant oils and hot water and it took all of Wonwoo’s efforts not to fall asleep while they worked their way into his skin. He shuts his eyes, trying hard not to focus on the sensation of the cool blade across his skin. Nothing was left untouched. He felt bare as he stood, covered in a black satin robe. He felt sensitive, too smooth all over and it was dizzying.

He was seated in front of a large mirror, another woman dabbing lightly on his skin. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see. When the woman was done, Wonwoo could not recognise the face looking back at him. Eyes lined with black, eyelids with earth accents and his short hair styled down looking too soft to touch.

Wonwoo did nothing but stand as they dressed him in a three-piece white suit, detailed in black. Even as he sat down while they tied his shoelaces. Not soon after, Jeonghan comes in.

"Mingyu is waiting for you.” 

Wonwoo stood up and made his way to the master bedroom.

When Wonwoo entered the room, Mingyu was standing in the middle. He was wearing an all black suit. His hair neatly styled.

“Come here.” He beckoned Wonwoo closer. Wonwoo moved and stood in front of him, his head hung low, not wanting to look Mingyu in the eyes suddenly afraid of what he might see. His heart racing wildly against his chest.

Mingyu straps a silver watch on Wonwoo’s right wrist. Wonwoo could not help but notice how it matched with the one on Mingyu’s left.

Mingyu picks up a velvet box from the table. He opens it and shows it to Wonwoo. It was an inch thick black satin choker, a belladonna charm made of sapphire adorning it. Mingyu picks it up and Wonwoo promptly turns his back to Mingyu. Mingyu places it and Wonwoo visibly shivers as he hears the clasp locked. He closes his eyes and breathes in deep.

Wonwoo felt the light brush of Mingyu’s lips on his nape and he sighs. He briefly wonders what fevered dream he was in for Mingyu to touch him like this.

“Mingyu.” Wonwoo gathers his courage to speak.

“Hmmm.” Mingyu hums as he wraps his arms around Wonwoo’s waist and pulls him closer.

“What’s going on?” Wonwoo turns and looks at Mingyu. He clasped his hands behind Mingyu’s neck. He could feel Mingyu’s hold on him tightened. Wonwoo had always thought that Mingyu’s eyes were beautiful, no matter how cold they were.

It felt like an eternity while Wonwoo waited for Mingyu.

“Do you remember how you will be of value to me?” Wonwoo does.

_“My word is your law... that’s the only way you will be of value to me. If you disobey me, let alone betray me… I will kill you myself… slowly… you will know pain worse than death.” Mingyu whispered in his ear as he placed a leather choker on Wonwoo. It was a tight fit. Wonwoo felt himself being limited._

_“Just a reminder that every breath you take is mine.” Mingyu whispered into his lips and took him into a kiss, leaving him gasping for air._

_Wonwoo touches the leather on his neck with his fingertips._

“Yes.” Wonwoo shudders, could no longer bear to look at Mingyu. He embraces him fully, chest to chest, and seeks comfort in Mingyu’s neck. His heart was beating fast, threatening to jump out. _Did he know?_

“I don’t appreciate being lied to Wonwoo.” Mingyu whispers in Wonwoo’s ear. After a beat, Wonwoo lets out a whimper when slowly Mingyu puts some distance between them. Wonwoo hung his head low, his arm limply on his sides not knowing what to do.

“I always thought that I would die with a bullet through my head.” Wonwoo looked up and saw Mingyu picking up something from the coffee table.

Wonwoo tried to cool his features as he saw what Mingyu was holding.

“It’s pitiful to see how you could not lie even if your life depended on it. After everything I did for you, you dare betray me like this?” Mingyu holds the small vial out.

The glass vial was sculpted in the image of a bloom of a lily of the valley. It was the symbol of Lirio De Los Valles, Seungcheol’s group. 

The last time Wonwoo saw him, weeks ago, that was their plan. 

Seungcheol had made Wonwoo stop hanging out with Jihoon and Chan, he stated that Mingyu found out and Seungcheol wanted them safe. Wonwoo relented. 

The plan was made with Wonwoo unconsciously feeding Seungcheol information about Mingyu. Seungcheol got nothing from Wonwoo with regards to how Mingyu deals but he found out Mingyu’s habit of drinking water Wonwoo leaves on the nightstand of their bedroom.

Wonwoo pleaded that whatever poison they were to give him, he wanted it to be painless. He would be there, he did not want it to be messy. Seungcheol gave him Juliet’s Kiss, it was colorless and odorless laced with sedative and stops your heart from beating. Wonwoo takes the vial close to his chest.

Seungcheol told him they had gotten hold of the mansion’s floor plan. The time Wonwoo attempts to slip in the poison into Mingyu’s drink is the time Seungcheol will attack the mansion. Wonwoo would not be able to walk past the front door alive if they found out he had poisoned Mingyu.

The attack is to ensure Wonwoo’s safety. Wonwoo was waiting for Seungcheol’s confirmation, today was not the day. Wonwoo doubts he will be able to leave the room alive before the sun sets.

“I thought Seungcheol would have been more dramatic and preferred to see me suffer to meet my end.” Mingyu says as he examines the vial holding it up. “I thought he’d be more like me.” he smirks as he looks at Wonwoo.

Wonwoo knew what he meant. Mingyu was not cruel, he was beyond cruel and he made sure Wonwoo knew. He had made Wonwoo watch while his men tortured and killed those who had betrayed him, those who threw away their loyalty for Belladonna.

“This is too merciful and it doesn’t suit you.” Mingyu says as he takes his eyes off Wonwoo. He goes over to the room’s mini bar, takes out a wine glass, and pours Wonwoo’s favorite. 

Wonwoo was not one to drink but Mingyu offered it to him one night and he fell in love with it since then. Mingyu had told him to have a glass whenever he felt like it. Wonwoo was sure that the bottle was empty before he slept, but there will always be a new one waiting for him in the morning.

Mingyu picks up the vial and pours it in the wine. Wonwoo thought of running away but what good will it bring, he even thought of taking Mingyu out, but they only remained thoughts as he stood there unmoving. He knew all the possible outcomes. 

“Come.” Mingyu calls out to him as he sits on the couch. Wonwoo moves and takes his place beside him. Maybe this was best. Mingyu hands him the glass. Wonwoo takes it and looks at Mingyu.

Wonwoo takes a deep breath and drinks. Mingyu takes the glass from him once he is done, wipes the lone tear from Wonwoo’s cheek with his thumb and pulls him towards him as they lie down. Wonwoo resting his head on Mingyu’s chest.

Mingyu was softly caressing his hair, the kind that would make him fall asleep faster on nights he had trouble sleeping. Wonwoo feels heavy, it was tiring to fight against it. Maybe Wonwoo was hallucinating, he felt Mingyu whisper against his hair, ‘ _Rest, my dove._ ’

He succumbs to the darkness, lets it take him. Maybe, just maybe Mingyu was not cruel.

♤

When Wonwoo woke up, everything was pitch dark. He sits up, tears start falling from his eyes, he could feel his cheeks getting wet.

He feels something move beside him and then the room suddenly gets flooded with warm orange light. He turns his eyes towards where the light was coming from. He sees him. He looked away, closed his eyes, cried harder, openly sobbing, hands covering his face.

“Jeonghan told me you'd been having trouble sleeping." He felt arms wrapping around his waist, chest against his back, and light kisses on his nape. "Oh my sweet dove. You disappoint me."

"You really thought I would kill you?" _Yes. Please._ He tries to suck in a deep breath to steady himself but fails.

"That easily?" His breath shallows, quickens. He feels like drowning.

_“If you disobey me, let alone betray me… I will kill you myself… slowly… you will know pain worse than death.”_

"Hush now." Wonwoo felt hands holding his wrists, slowly moving away from his face.

"Breathe with me." Wonwoo tries to. His body refuses. _He’s— he’s scared._

“Wonwoo. Please.” Wonwoo shudders, attempts to steady himself. 

Everything turned to black.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are a product of the author's imagination. Any resemblance of such incidents, places or figures to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental and or are used fictitiously.


End file.
